Compared to video, the audio experience during theater viewing of motion picture films has changed little in the last century. Video quality has improved and innovations have become more common (i.e., 3D video, digital video, etc.). Audio output has only seen marginal improvement. Some audio improvements, such as subwoofer systems and speaker enhancements, have even caused some movie goers to complain about unacceptably high volume levels.
Ambient noise is an issue for theater attendees. Modern theaters are built as commercial enterprises where the cost of each movie screening is recovered through admission fees from a large group of attendees. Therefore, movie theaters are designed to hold a substantial number of people. A large number of people in close quarters results in a constant amount of ambient noise. Theaters supplement ticket revenue through the sale of popcorn, snacks and refreshments. The activity of removing popcorn and other snacks from their packaging as well as the noise of people consuming the snacks is responsible for a large amount of ambient noise during theater viewing. Audience members coughing, whispering, throat-clearing, adjusting seats and posture and more further contribute to ambient noise. The ambient noise creates an audio environment present inside the theater that is non-optimal at best and highly distracting and unenjoyable at worst.
Another major recent concern is that stereo sound systems and subwoofer systems have led to cinemas playing the soundtracks of films at unacceptably high volume levels. Movie trailers shown before the film starts are presented at a very high sound level (i.e., presumably to overcome the sounds of a busy crowd). The sound level is not adjusted downward for a sparsely occupied theater. Volume is normally adjusted based on the judgment of a projectionist for a high or low attendance. The film is then shown at a lower volume level than the trailers. Despite audience complaints, movie theaters have said that the studios set trailer sound levels, not the theater. Similarly, music concerts are often played at such high volumes that hearing protection is often recommended. The attendees have no control over sound levels.
It would be desirable to implement theater noise canceling headphones.